It's little too late
by ellahist
Summary: This is a grieving story for a friend of mine that died recently, I want to cry but can't so I just make a one-shot story for him This story is my real story of me being left alone by him, where I was Mikan and he's Natsume, please read and review, thanks


This is a grieving story for a friend of mine that died recently, I want to cry but can't so I just make a one-shot story for him…

This story is my real story of me being left alone by him

Well I made it a gakuen alice where I was Mikan and he was Natsume so I want you to review this. Thank you

ellahist

* * *

**It's little too late**

**______________________________________________________________________________  
**

Mikan's pov

This day is the 30th day of March in the year of 2010 when I got a phone call from a friend of mine…

"hello, Mikan it's been a while" Hotaru greeted me with a tone of bit happy.

"yeah, then?" asking why did she call out of the blue.

"well, do you know Natsume Hyuuga? The one who has been an altar server…" Hotaru makes me remember him.

"yeah why? In fact he courts me then when I was a first year high school, ya know? So what's the matter with him?" I asked not even knowing a single bit.

"he's missing for 3 days until now, and we have a bad feeling for this" Hotaru was cousin of Natsume who's missing now.

"what?" I got surprised when she says that he's been missing from that point I had a bad feeling for it too, well when he courts me as I remember he's sweet, a little bit naughty and funny too and I start getting hysterical thinking of him every night, and praying for him too.

March 31, 2010

I got a message from a 'priest' it says

A Natsume Hyuuga has been missing for 4 days, last seen in Gakuen Alice, wearing his uniform, 5 '2' in height please contact the office of St. Joseph Cathedral for further information.

It's been 4 days and he's still missing well as I think he became an altar server because of me...

_FLASHBACK_

_May 14, 2008_

"_hey, mom can you check my make up? And my dress too?" I joined this yearly event called SANTA CRUZAN that is a part of our religions tradition._

…_Fast forward…_

_The organizer of the event came lining us and then a certain beautiful lady fascinated me as I look at her and then beside her is a raven haired lad that looks at me too, so I made an eye-to-eye contact to this certain lad._

_Right after the event I look for my cell phone to check my images but then I found it lost; so I got hysterical, then night comes I still can't find it;so I guess that his sister may know it or accidentally see or found my cell phone and accidentally my mom know where they live so I come to check if they find it…_

_AT THEIR HOUSE_

…_ding dong ding dong…_

"_umm, how can I help you?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked me_

"_well, my cell phone is gone missing I was just here to ask you if you ever see or find it" I asked if they see it but to my disappointment they didn't see it._

_Then when I was about to leave, Natsume and her sister who joined the event too, Aoi came up to see who's the person their mom's talking to but they just look at me and I just bid my farewell._

"_oh, thank you then I'll just take my leave" I look at them and to him too then he says out of blue  
_

"_bye, my WIFE" I got surprised when he says it, her mother seems to approved it too and her sister is on me too… and all I say is..._

"_y yeah, b b bye hehehe" I was stammering and laughing nervously to what he says and then I leave for good._

…_Days pass… _

_It was a Saturday evening in the church_

"_okay, let's practice…" I was a member or maybe senior member of our choir even if I'm just 11 years old then._

_Then in that case I saw someone who caught my eyes and I think he seems familiar; so I take a look and to my surprised, he's Natsume I think, why is he here? And he's in uniform of an altar server… don't tell me he's a new altar server here!!!  
_

…_after the mass…_

"_hey, can you give me your number?" he asked me and I knew it he's asking to give my phone number to him but to his disappointment I refuse to give it since I don't use cell phone I usually text or call someone in internet or telephone._

…_days pass…_

_He's been courting me and I don't even give him an answer he gave me a letter that says that he's inviting me to come to he's birthday on November 27, 2009 but fate says no because that was the date where I was fighting for a contest to be specific singing contest; so I can't go, I feel sorry for him because as day pass I began to like him but still, fate doesn't follows me, I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend._

…_month pass…_

_Yeah, month pass and he has been saying to me "I'm getting tired" but still I'm not allowed to; so I just feel sorry for him_

_And at last he stops courting me and I want to say sorry, for the truth sake, I also became to like him but fate says no…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But then when we encounter each other this March 19, 2010 we gave a smile to each other and still he's looking for chances but I fate says no...

Then after it we encounter each other again and this day his a junior altar server, guess what, he continue to be an altar server after his courting to me and I smile to him that was March 19, 2010...

And now March 31, 2010

He's been missing, days pass and we are still searching for information even the priest help us to find him, then April 2, 2010 came.

I joined the event called 'PENITENSYA' I was playing the role St. Magdalene or 'Magdalena' in tagalog this is the way where you are atoning for your sins that you have done and of course a reason too there someone that joined this because he wants to find his son who's the father of Natsume he's Mr. Hyuuga he plays the role of Jesus where he was being exile like in the passion of Christ, yeah exactly we are playing that and it is called 'PENITENSYA' and I play the role of St. Magdalene there, well my reason in playing this is that the same reason why Mr. Hyuuga play that role, it was to find Natsume who's been missing for days…

…after the event in that day too…

I asked god to take care of Natsume even where place he was and I hope that we can find him… then a good and bad news came at that day too… that's what you call that god granted your wishes. The good news is yeah we found him but the bad news is he's dead…

I heard from his family his been killed for a days so we found his body in a decomposing stage and an animal has eaten a portion of his body too and the most hurting part is that he's been killed so brutal; so he's family cremate his body…

April 4, 2010

I want to cry, I didn't even talk to him that much and I didn't even says that I like him too, It's too late I guess, I look at his picture and cried I regretted it so much.

He's death it didn't even occurred to my mind, and when I remember him I just call god to take care of him.

The priests visited his grave and I was too many people come even altar servers themselves are visiting his grave too… night come, I was at outside looking to the stars and talking to myself…

"Natsume if your there listen to me, I also become to like you even we are not that close, even if I'm not that close to you I also care for you, and now I also accept it that your in a good hands now, your in god now; so I'll just ask him to take care of you, I don't know what you had gone through with those happenings to you but I know it hurts, right? Don't worry it's all gone now your in a good hands now, I like you..."

I say gently and peacefully just then wind blew through my skin and hair but despite of that it feels warm like I was been hug by someone and I knew it, it was him, I just say…

Thank you

* * *

My true and real story it happens in true life in fact that was my life, my story it happens to me definitely…

I know that my story is a sad ending unlike the other story but it is the way my life goes on just wait what god gives you? And wait for what happens because all of this is a tragic moments but you learn something to it, maybe god is just starting to write your story and in the end there's more good thing that you happen to realize that you had gone through all those tragic moments, remember this god do this on purpose to make you realize something, god loves us

please drop me a review...

full of love,

ellahist


End file.
